Rain (6★, Original)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Rain. |id = 10985 |altname = Rain |no = 1499 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 17, 21, 35, 39, 43, 47 |normal_distribute = 16, 14, 10, 19, 17, 14, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 12, 11, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young knight hailing from the Kingdom of Grandshelt in another world. At eighteen years of age, Rain is a skilled swordsman with a carefree attitude who has earned the trust of his men, as well as that of his king. However, his fearlessness is both admirable and reprehensible, a volatile personality trait yielding consequences that his close friend Lasswell often has to deal with. As young as he is, Rain has been entrusted with command of an airship of his own, although rumor has it that this happened in part due to his father's reputation as a great knight of the kingdom. |summon = I wonder if there are any cute girls around here, or at least some tasty treats. |fusion = I can't wait to show everyone what I'm truly made of! |evolution = |hp_base = 3880 |atk_base = 1540 |def_base = 1510 |rec_base = 1390 |hp_lord = 5610 |atk_lord = 2080 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 1870 |hp_anima = 6352 |rec_anima = 1672 |atk_breaker = 2278 |def_breaker = 1852 |def_guardian = 2248 |rec_guardian = 1771 |def_oracle = 1951 |rec_oracle = 2167 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Knight's Pride |lsdescription = 20% boost to Def and max HP, negates all status ailments & considerably boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% BB Atk |bb = Flame Sword |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce 30% Def, 100% Atk & 150% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Crimson Slash |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 30% Atk/Def & 150% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = 10986 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Fire Pot |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Royal Capital Grandshelt (Special Event) |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain1 }}